The invention relates to a nozzle means for an air conditioning installation or the like for the ventilation of rooms, having a mounting frame with an opening and a nozzle pivotably mounted therein, which has an extension with a contour substantially closing the opening.
A nozzle means of the aforementioned type is disclosed in, for example, DE-OS No. 31 24 876. The known nozzle means has a nozzle pivotably inserted in a mounting frame and which over most of its axial extension has a diameter which is much smaller than the diameter of an opening of the mounting frame. The nozzle is held in the mounting frame, in that it is fixed to a cup which partly surrounds it and is held in the opening of the mounting frame, the latter having a frame-like ring flange adapted to the cup shape and directed outwards from the plane of its cover plate. This ring flange holds the cup, so that the nozzle can be correspondingly pivoted. This construction is not only complicated, but as a result of the complicated swivel mounting of the nozzle fault-prone, so that problems can occur during pivoting. Moreover, unless the nozzles are separately secured, they can move out of a set position, while an additional securing means is complicated due to the ball guide and possibly disfigures the mounting frame.
The aim underlying the present invention essentially resides in providing a nozzle means of the aforementioned type, which offers possibilities of much more varied use due to the advantageous construction from the manufacturing and material standpoints.